The Muggleborn Slytherin
by Zalzagor
Summary: Slytherin, house of cunning, ambition and pureblood supremecy... Hang on... Pureblood? Then what's a Muggleborn doing in the house of snakes? Follow Hermione through Hogwarts as she intergrates herself into Slytherin house, creating alies, friends and of course enemies. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this is my first attempt at a Harry potter fanfiction, and I dare say I've got some good ideas for the road ahead. This is a test chapter, just to see the general reaction of the story and how well received it is, which is why this chapter is a short one, a prologue if you will.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rowling and I only own my ideas and what I actually own.**

Hermione Granger sat on the hard wooden stool in front of all the students of the Great hall, she was nervous, no doubt about it. The tattered old hat that sang before the sorting was placed on her head by Professor McGonagall.

Silence.

"Well this is certainly interesting." The hat told the young girl, speaking in her head.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked the hat worriedly.

"You certainly have the aptitude to succeed in Ravenclaw, however I detect some underlying ambition within you. You strive for knowledge and I believe you aren't one to turn down a challenge." The hat told her.

"Go on." She told the hat curiously.

"I am going to give you a choice, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." The hat told her simply. "However, I do understand that while it would be harder within the house of snakes, you will find allies there that you could find nowhere else and become better than you would ever hope to be somewhere else. The choice however is ultimately yours."

Hermione pondered on the choice for a good few minutes, weighing up the pros and cons.

"I've made my choice."

"I'll leave you with one last piece of advice, Snakes are cold blooded, but not all of them are cold." The hat paused for a moment letting the advice sink in before shouting out loud "SLYTHERIN!"

The hat was swept off her head and Hermione went to join the Slytherin table which was clapping loudly, as each house did when they received a new student.

* * *

The sorting was over, the feast was over. Hermione followed the rest of the Slytherin students down to the dungeons, led by female Slytherin prefect Adrienne Heartwood.

Eventually they came to rest at a patch of wall that seemed look exactly the same as the rest of the dungeons. Standing next to the wall was none other than Head of house Severus Snape.

Adrienne, unfazed by her Head of house's appearance in the area, turned to face the first years. "This is the entrance to the Slytherin common room. Does anybody notice anything different about this corridor to others?" She asked the students.

They all shook their heads, except Hermione who stepped forwards. "This wall is made of a slightly different brick than others, at the right angle it looks almost green, something that people are almost certain to miss unless standing in the right spot."

"Correct Miss Granger. Take two points to Slytherin, It has been a while since any first year has rightly identified this corridor. To those of you that don't know, I am Professor Severus Snape. You will all address me as Sir or Professor Snape at all times." After a few yes Sirs he continued. "The password for now is Silver Cobra, it shall change in a few months and will be on the notice board for three days following the change. I should not have to tell you that telling other students not in your house the password is strictly forbidden." As Professor Snape said the password a patch of wall slid open, showing the rest of the students the common room that lay behind.

The walls were draped in house colours and an eerie glow could be seen, Hermione theorised that they were probably under the lake.

"Boys on the left, girls on the right." The Professor told them, "I expect each of you to be at the Slytherin table at eight thirty tomorrow morning, failure to do so will risk my displeasure." With those last words he turned and swept out the common room.

* * *

Hermione walked down the stone steps and was first into the shared first year girls chamber. Inside the door was everybody's luggage waiting to be placed where it's owner would be sleeping. Two more girls entered behind her.

"Which ones would you like?" Hermione asked, gesturing towards the five four poster beds.

"We'll take these two." The blonde said, walking past her and taking her luggage to her bed, her friend following her.

"I'll take the one next to yours if you don't mind?" Hermione asked.

"Sure." The blonde looked at her for a moment. "I'm Daphne"

"Tracy." The other said. Not bothering to unpack her trunk, she had just flopped right onto her bed.

"Hermione." she paused. "I'm a Muggleborn, this is all so surreal."

Tracy looked alarmed and Daphne actually squeaked. Tracy looked past Daphne right at the bushy haired witch. "Keep your voice down." She hissed and looked around. "Look, just don't go mentioning that around here."

"Oh, right. That's because Slytherin is supposed to be the house of Purebloods, I read that Halfbloods aren't even common here."

"Oh they're common alright, they just know how to blend in with the Purebloods" Tracy smirked.

"Right, Well I'm off to bed, We need to be up in the morning and I don't fancy being in detention on the first day of term."

They both agreed, and changed into their nightwear, slipping into each of their individual beds. Hermione really was tired, she fell asleep when her head touched her pillow.

 **A/N: Please review, whether it's constructive criticism or just a few words, I'd like to know what you think.**

 **Another note. I am introducing OC's but they will not have a big role in the story. I hope. Just for little occurrences like Adrienne.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Another short chapter. I have been quite busy this week, but I thought it would be better to give you all something rather than nothing. Plus, shorter chapters mean I can update quicker.**

 **Review answers:**

 **I will pick three reviews from each update and answer them. If anyone has any concerns please don't hesitate to PM me.**

 **IfIQuitNowTheyWin:** I thought it was confirmed that Hermione was given a choice between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, Ron between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor and Harry between Slytherin and Gryffindor? I do admit when I started this story, those points didn't actually occur to me but looking back she was quite the cunning person when she wanted to be, hence the DA sheet incident with Marietta Edgecombe.

 **EternalVeritie:** Yes Pansy will be a character. Hermione shares a dorm with her! Her appearance in the fic will probably happen next chapter.

 **Guest** : This fic is rated T and probably will be for a long time. I doubt I'll go to such lengths. Bullying maybe but not the extremes you mentioned.

 **On with the show!**

 **Disclaimer: See Ch1**

Hermione woke up slowly and drew the curtains around her bed. Pansy and Millicent must've came in sometime after she fell asleep as their curtains were closed, and luggage moved from the center of the room. Daphne's bed was empty and Tracy was apparently still sleeping.

Quickly going through her morning routine, after casting the _Tempus_ spell that she had read about in one of her extra books for light reading, Hermione made sure her robes were immaculate and presentable. She stared at the green trimmings on her robes, and sighed. She had really hoped she'd be in Gryffindor, but perhaps it was not to be.

The bushy haired witch eventually set off to find some students from her year, maybe Daphne would be willing to walk to the great hall with her, the dungeons sure were extensive and Adrienne had said that some parts weren't even lit any more as they hadn't been used in decades and sometimes centuries.

Swiftly walking up the stairs from the girl's dormitories Hermione took a look around the common room, it wasn't particularly early but it seemed only a few students were milling around. She recognised Draco Malfoy across the room and was about to walk over to properly introduce herself, they were going to be in the same house for seven years! She thought, hoping to perhaps get on his good side, theorising that it would probably pay off in the future.

"Hermione." A voice called from her left, over by a few tattered yet comfortable looking armchairs, the only reason why upper years probably hadn't taken them was because of how bad they looked.

"Daphne." Hermione smiled a small friendly greeting.

"Would you like to go up to the Great hall? I was going to wait for Tracy but I figured I had best talk to you first." The blonde told her. It wasn't a friendly greeting, but it wasn't a shun either.

"What about?" Hermione frowned as Daphne stood.

"Not here." Was all the girl said.

They walked for a little, aiming in the general direction of the great hall when Daphne stopped and looked at Hermione.

"What?" She asked, looking back at the girl who had a calculating gaze on her face, eventually Daphne spoke.

"I'm really surprised that you're a muggleborn."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I was raised in a magical family, our family doesn't really care about blood status and the like, however others do." She paused for a moment trying to find the words. "Me and Tracy won't tell anyone, but soon enough people might start to question and then you'll have to at least pretend to be halfblood, most Wizards are pretty shallow-narrow minded people."

"Why are you telling me this?" Hermione asked the blonde.

"Because you seem smart, I noticed that your trunk was almost half full with books, and I'm sure that if I help you, you would be more likely to help me if I would so happen to need your help."

"Very Slytherin of you." Hermione commented.

"We'd best get to the Great hall." Daphne told her. "I heard a few of the 6th years mentioning that Professor Snape actually does give detentions to us if we're late for our schedules."

* * *

All the first years were surprisingly there to receive their timetables and then walk all the way back down to the dungeons again for potions. They were followed by the Gryffindors who apparently had the class with them. Actually… come to think of it, a lot of their classes were with the Gryffindors.

So there Hermione sat, in potions, in what seemed to be the Slytherin half of the room next to a boy with swept back blonde hair, who had introduced himself as Draco Malfoy. He probably expected that name to mean something.

"Potter!" Snape shouted suddenly, after ticking off his name. "Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

"I don't know sir."

"Very well. Where would you look if I told you to find a bezoar?" The potions master asked. By this time Hermione's hand had risen up of it's own accord. Snape looked in her direction then looked back. Harry hadn't answered "Hmm… Pity, what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know sir." Harry repeated. Draco silently snickered beside Hermione.

"Miss Granger?" The professor asked.

"Asphodel and wormwood combine to make the Draught of living death, a powerful sleeping potion, hence the name." Professor Snape was about to open his mouth but Hermione continued. "You would find a bezoar in the stomach of a goat, it will cure most poisons, not all… but most. Finally, Monkshood and Wolfsbane are the same plant which is also called Aconite."

Professor snape actually looked impressed, at least for a moment before he shifted back to his trademark sneer, however it wasn't aimed at her. "Thirty points to Slytherin Miss Granger, I would gladly give you fifty, however you did recite the textbooks almost word for word." He praised then turned to the rest of the class. "why aren't you writing that down?" he shouted.

"Miss Granger. Please stay behind." Professor Snape called as the students were leaving. Draco looked at her and said he was going to wait outside.

Hermione walked to the teacher's desk "You wanted to see me Sir."

"It is unusual for a muggleborn to be in Slytherin, I hope you aren't going to tell your classmates, I doubt they would make life easy for you." he said looking at her with a slight bit of pity.

"It is sir. I have thought of maybe telling people I was halfblood, there's no way I could pretend to be pureblood." she sighed.

"Very true. I would suggest pretending that your biological father left your mother at some point."

"Yes sir." Hermione said, making sure to think about that information in the very near future.

"I would also suggest not to bring too much attention to yourself, you are smart. Very smart if this lesson has proved anything and I'd advise to mask your talents to all except those you trust." he paused for a moment. "I am given to wonder though how it is not that you are in Ravenclaw?"

"I was given a choice." The witch answered.

"Then I hope you made the right one. The hat rarely gives choices." The professor said with a little disdain.

 **Not much to mention here… I have a feeling this Hermione might be a little darker than she was in cannon, probably due to the fact that she will feel the need to integrate herself and fit in more. I have no definite pairings of just yet and to be completely honest actually have no idea who she will end up with.**

 **Unfortunately I don't have access to my books, however my memory is fairly adequate and I've probably read them a couple dozen times each, so I have a basic timetable like thing going on in my head. If anybody spots something out of place, please tell me. Like I'm not sure whether potions was the first class of the year… It is now!**

 **And as always please review with either what you liked or constructive criticism.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I bring you chapter three. Hot off my fingertips. We only have three review this time around. So I'm going to answer two. As always you can pm me with any thoughts, ideas or theories. Just don't go browsing my mind for the disjointed pieces of ideas I have for the future.**

 **Guest:** You know… I never actually thought of that… I guess it could come up in the future, for all we know she could be… I particularly like fannon where muggleborns are basically descendants of old pureblood lines and such.

 **IfIQuitNowTheyWin:** Thanks for your kind words. I was always under the impression that either Snape wanted to die, hoping to finally reconnect with Lily and apologise. Or that it hadn't crossed his mind that Voldemort was done with him.

I have many Pet-Peeves too, but I doubt I'll be ether using this fic to justify things or changing bits that I don't like because "that's not how I wanted the universe to go." (See most dumbles bashing fics and lord potter fics) Aside from Hermione being in Slytherin, which is the epicenter of the change in the (shall we call it timeline? Let's call it timeline.) All other cannon stays the same. Apart from everything that is affected by hermione having different friends, a slightly different personality and different choices. So really anything could happen in the future. (If you understood any of that 10 points to your house (from pottermore) how was I a Hufflepuff JK! HOW!)

 **Oookay… Nonsensical rambling over. On with the fic!**

 **Disclaimer:** **See Ch1**

Hermione stepped out of the potions classroom and into the hallway where Draco was waiting patiently. "What did Snape want?" he asked as they continued down the corridor.

"He just wanted to commend me on my proficiency in potions. He seems to admire competence." The girl thought quickly.

"You're good." The blond haired boy complimented. "Does your family specialise in potions?"

"Not really." Hermione replied, trying to brush off any family questions.

"The Malfoys have been an influence in politics and land ownership for generations." The boy said lifting his nose high.

"What do you have against Harry Potter?" Hermione asked, genuinely interested, even if it was another attempt to change the subject.

"I first met him in Madam Malkins, Father put me up to it, he wanted me to become friends with him for political reasons." He sighed as they rounded a corner and up some steps towards the great hall for lunch. "But it's like he knows nothing about the magical world. Then he goes and hangs about with the biggest blood traitors known to wizardkind." He frowns. "Why were you talking to him?"

"I wanted to see if the rumors were true too. I recognised his scar and wondered if he remembered how he killed You-Know-Who, also don't you think it's a little odd that Potter disappears for ten years and turns up to start hogwarts. Nobody has seen him in those ten years? Highly suspicious if you ask me."

"Father thinks that he went into hiding. I was told a lot of the Dark lord's followers, the ones who weren't captured **,** tried looking for him for revenge."

"And they thought it was wise? Going after a child who destroyed the most feared Dark lord in centuries?" Hermione wondered out loud, interested in what could have made them so loyal that even someone who killed their master didn't scare them off.

"Oh, they never found him, probably why the skinny git is still here." Draco looked at the girl. "Enough of talking of dark times, Mother says it's unbecoming for people to dwell in the past." They enter the great hall for lunch and Hermione smiles shyly at Daphne and Tracy opposite sitting them at the Slytherin table, both girls wondering how their new muggleborn friend can talk so effortlessly to a Malfoy, even if it was only Draco.

"Do you play Quidditch?" Draco asks the Three girls after a while.

"I'm not at all sure I'd like flying." Hermione tells him. "I'd prefer my feet safely on the ground."

"I have an old broom that I fly with sometimes at home, but it's quite boring. Especially with Tori, Astoria, my little sister being forbidden to ride one until she starts hogwarts."

"I think it's a disgrace that first years aren't allowed their own brooms." Draco snarls.

"I think it's just a safety precaution more than anything." Hermione scolds. "How come you rode before hogwarts but your sister can't?" She directs to Daphne.

"Around a year ago she fell off, gave my parents a right scare. I wasn't so bad because I hardly ever flew, but Tori's too over enthusiastic. Dad banned her until she starts, hoping that she may become more reserved in the future."

"And that is why we aren't allowed to play Quidditch in first year." A voice to Draco's right laughs a little shrilly. "Besides what are the chances a first year would even get picked for the team." The girl sits at Draco's right. "I don't believe we've spoken. Pansy Parkinson." the girl smiles. Hermione smiles back

"Hermione Granger."

* * *

The group of five quickly became friends over the next two weeks, each bringing something to the group. Occasionally over the week they were accompanied by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, two trolls who wouldn't stand a chance at even being considered for Ravenclaw if they had double the brains each and were sorted as conjoined twins.

Draco, whilst still being a stuck up brat, actually wasn't too bad once you got to know him. Hermione occasionally spoke to Harry and Ron between classes, however Ron never even looked at her now and Hermione knew that one day soon she'd have to choose an allegiance. Apparently you can't be friends with a Gryffindor, him being the Boy-who-lived made it even worse. Thankfully… or not thankfully, depending on how one looked at it, that day came all too soon as the first year Slytherins and Gryffindors were scheduled for a flying lesson at the end of the second week.

Hermione huffed at the sheer stupidity of Draco flying off with Longbottom's remembrall, although she had to admire his skill on a broom, he wasn't lying when he said he was good earlier in the week. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Potter mount his broom too. "This is stupid. You've never flown before!" Hermione tried as he took off too.

"You should listen to her Potter. You'll never catch me." Draco called from overhead.

"Give it back or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry shouted.

Hermione had to admire the bravery and stupidity the Boy-who-lived was showing, however she didn't want to outright say she supported him or didn't instead she mumbled something that sounded like "I give up. Get detention for all I care." and sat on the cold September grass.

Draco maybe was reckless but he wasn't stupid. He lobbed the remembrall as far as he could, which actually was pretty far, and landed gracefully on the grass like nothing had happened as Potter flew off towards the small piece of glass that was heading towards the ground.

Apparently he caught it, as he flew back to land the Gryffindors all cheered and Draco looked pissed. That is until he saw Professor McGonagall walking towards her lions.

"Mr Potter. Please follow me. As for the rest of you, class is dismissed."

"Maybe he's going to get expelled" Draco says with glee.

"I highly doubt it. You should be lucky she didn't see you up there too." Hermione retorted.

"Imagine the headlines though. Boy-who-got-expelled-in-the-first-month." Pansy smirked.

"That's a bit of a long headline." Tracy pointed out.

"Honestly!" Hermione huffed as they walked back towards the castle. "Nobody has been expelled for fifty years. I'm sure that he'd have to be much worse than the Weasley twins to even be considered for it."

"So… what are the bets?" Tracy asked. "Weeks of detention or Expulsion."

"I'll put a galleon on Four weeks with Filch." Daphne told her.

Hermione looked at them for a moment. "Two weeks."

"Expulsion." Came Draco's reply... naturally.

"A week's detention and a ban on brooms for life." Pansy smirked.

"Hang on. Can we swap?" Draco asked Pansy.

"No."

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll try not to go on for too long at the start in future,however you can always skip my rambling.**

 **Thankyou to everybody who has Favorited, Followed and Reviewed. Please continue to do so.**

 **Ps. How am I doing on charactarisation?**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I have no excuse for my unplanned hiatus other than too much work and sleep. Here's the new chapter. I think that Year one isn't going to be too long, the same as year two and three. However I have big plans after that and you can always Pm me to pick my brain. I won't spoil anything, but hints will be given… maybe. Same in my chapters. I do love the whole foreshadowing thing, I don't think I've done it yet, but it will be done.**

 **Guest.**

I have to assume that you are the same Guest each time. Please please please make an account so that we can Pm, you seem like an insightful person to discuss things about the Hp universe with.

Okay, you may have misunderstood my answer to your review. People in this story are NOT going to be descended from died out wizarding lines. All I wanted to say was that I liked the idea of muggleborns having a magical relation distantly in their family tree. Like a dormant gene. Maybe a squib in the tree further up. Maybe all muggles are squibs or perhaps Wizards evolved from muggles. It doesn't make much difference in this story.

 **Hollowg1rl**

Thanks! The only reason that Hermione is getting along with Draco is the fact that he doesn't know that she is muggleborn and that she is a Slytherin. I'm trying to help Hermione gain friends and allies. Her knowledge, even if it is book-smarts are what gets her a bit of respect from her fellow Slytherin first-years and in the future, hopefully Ravenclaws too.

* * *

The days wore on into weeks with Halloween around the corner. After the flying incident and unfortunately for group, nobody won the bet.

Nobody.

Draco was annoyed at that to say the least. Nobody had heard anything through the Hogwarts rumor mill, but after a strange package during breakfast one morning at the Gryffindor table the group of Slytherins noticed Harry becoming more and more nervous.

Hermione had integrated herself more into the group she could come to call friends, having an array of knowledge from various books for 'light' reading and doing well in class really paid off. There weren't many questions asked.

Classes were going well. Hermione was at the top of nearly all of her classes, something which was commented on by Professor Snape during potions some lessons, especially when Longbottom and Weasley blew up a cauldron.

Everything was going well. At least until one breakfast close to Halloween.

"Surprised you're still here Potter." Draco snarled at the small black haired boy.

"I don't understand what you mean." Potter shrugged his shoulders. "You seem a lot braver on the ground with your friends backing you up." he looked at each in turn. Crabbe and Goyle were flexing their knuckles menacingly. Nott and Blaise looked curious and the girls were a little uncomfortable but said nothing.

"I could take you on my own any time." The Malfoy heir smirked. "Infact. Why don't you meet me in the trophy room at midnight, it's always unlocked. Wizard's duel, wands only, no contact. What's the matter? Don't know what a Wizard's duel is?" Draco laughed.

"Of course he does." Weasley retorted. "I'm his second. Who's yours?"

Draco turned to each of his friends. "I believe Miss Granger would be more than capable to fill in for me."

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that." Hermione sighed at Draco. "First years barely know any spells useful enough for a duel."

"That's not entirely true Hermione." Daphne told her. "Many pureblood students are tutored from a young age, using their parents' wands of course."

"Yeah, didn't you learn any spells when you were younger?" Theodore Nott asked.

"Well… um… not exactly." Hermione stuttered. "I uh…" The witch sighed. "I didn't know my real Father. My Mother says that he was a Wizard, She didn't know him very long, or what happened to him." Hermione willed herself to look quite disheartened, even if it was just an act.

"I'm so sorry." Tracey was the first to speak. She knew the truth, but if the lie was to be believable then someone would have to believe it first.

"I apologise Hermione." Nott told her. "I was unaware."

"It's not something I would go and spread around." The Bushy-haired girl replied. "There's no need to apologise though." she turned back to Draco. "Please don't tell me you actually plan to duel Harry Potter later."

"We aren't, although I do know that being out after hours loses you a lot of house points. However, if I wanted to, Father did show me a little something or two from what he likes to call the 'good old days'." Draco glanced at Nott and Pansy both of whom glanced back as though telling him to zip it.

* * *

The clock in the Slytherin common room inched towards midnight, slowly. Most of the students had gone to bed and only the girls were still up. The wall slid open and Draco entered.

"It's all set. I tipped off the old squib caretaker and had my godfather give me a free pass through the corridors back to our common room. Are we making bets again on how many points they'll lose or what?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"If they even go." Daphne muttered.

"I think they will. Fifty, each." Tracy told him. Sliding a Galleon onto the table.

"Are we really doing this?" Hermione sighed. "Fine. Fifty points, total."

"Two hundred each." Pansy slid two Galleons onto the table. "Two Galleons because of the point hight.

"Expulsion." Draco smirked sliding five onto the table.

"Really?" Hermione laughed. "Well I'm off to bed. Daphne can keep the money until we see the hourglass in the morning."

"That was really convincing earlier." Daphne smirked when they were out of earshot. "I doubt they'll question you much any more on your heritage, even I was convinced for a moment."

"Professor Snape gave me the idea, I don't know why he would help me though."

"Word is before he was a Death Eater he was pretty sweet on a muggleborn in school." Daphne looked at Hermione then shrugged. "I doubt it though. Why would a Death Eater ever fancy a muggleborn?"

"It is sort of poetic isn't it though." Hermione looked at Daphne. "You've been such a good friend to me this past month and a half." She hugged her friend who smiled back.

"My mother always told me it wasn't in the blood but that it was power. I just know that you'll be a brilliant witch in the future Hermione, but you wouldn't get anywhere if you were shunned in Slytherin."

 **I solemnly swear that I will get the next chapter out in a shorter time than it took me for this one.**

 **In the meantime please keep favoriting and following, and if you have already, Thankyou.**

 **P.S If anyone knows any good fics please pm me. I've read a lot from this fandom but I'm also quite picky with what I read but if anybody has some unusual non cliche ones that they'd like to recommend. You know where the PM button is.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I am so sorry it took me this long to update. I recently got a new computer as I had been writing on my phone since I started this fic, expect longer chapters to come!**

 **As always, replies to a few reviews:**

 **Hollowg1rl:** Yes, that is what I am going for, don't expect Hermione to be the same person in four years time like she would be in the books. A LOT will happen. Some, some will like, others not so much and visa versa. I can't give many hints here but expect the unexpected. Or expected depending on how predictable I become!

 **Neutrino 3000:** I had forgotten about Zabini and tried to squeze a mention of him into this chapter. I have added Nott too, I hope you like the characterisations. Bare in mind that they are all friends and that some characters may seem OOC if they already don't.

 **Disclaimer: See chapter one... Seriously? Who looks at the disclaimers on these anyway?**

Draco walked into the Great hall with a smirk that next morning and took a quick look at the Hourglasses in the entrance hall as he crossed it. They were unchanged from the night before, apart from a few lost gems in the Ravenclaw glass, probably attributed to some fourth years staying late in the library.

Draco looked towards Potter and Weasley across the Great hall as he made his way towards the Slytherin table, towards his fast becoming friends, the two Gryffindors looked a little shaken up but otherwise unharmed and unexpelled.

The Blond boy sat between Daphne and Nott and started spooning eggs onto his plate.

"I take it that you saw they were still here then?" Hermione asked taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Yeah, but Potter seems odd today." Draco replied.

"Do you not know what day it is?" Pansy looked at him from across the table.

"October 31st… The day Potter defeated the Dark Lord." Nott paused between a bite of a bacon sandwich. "Oh…"

"That would explain a lot. It's not like we don't practically celebrate his parent's death every Halloween." Daphne snorted. "And did I just hear you wondering why Potter was sad. You'd usually jump on a situation like this."

"You have a point." Draco paused then smirked. "Two points actually." He said looking to rise and go goad Potter.

Hermione looked up. "Don't even think about it." she hissed.

He sighed. "Fine." Going back to his toast.

Thinking quickly about a change of subject, Nott jumped on the first thing that popped into his head. "Look we need something to do today, how about we go and practice the levitating charm in the common room after breakfast, I for one want to one-up the Ravenclaws when we have charms tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea, the text says that it requires a lot of concentration for first years" Hermione told them.

"Why weren't you put in Ravenclaw again?" Draco asks.

"Ask the hat." The witch told him coolly.

* * *

Two hours later and a few light books being shot at heads most of the Slytherin first years had the spell down to a 'T.'

" _Wingardium Leviosa."_ Hermione pointed her wand at the book in front of her but was looking at a little larger one behind Daphne who was sitting opposite her.

Daphne smirked at her friend, "Not got it yet?" She asked. Hermione didn't answer she continued looking beyond the blonde and concentrated on floating the larger book. Slowly the book slid off the shelf of the Slytherin bookcase, which they all found out was a bookcase where upper years had squirrelled away certain books from the restricted section over the years. The book in question hit Daphne softly in the back of the head, just enough to nudge her. Hermione then laughed and broke concentration and the book fell to the floor. Nott, Malfoy, Pansy, Tracey and even Daphne broke into a laugh too.

"Oh! Okay you got me!" Daphne laughed.

"I definitely think we have this perfect for tomorrow." Nott agreed. "I don't know why Zabini doesn't hang around with us at all. It's like we hardly see him apart from meals and in the dorm, he could learn a bit from us."

"He seems to do his own thing most of the time." Pansy agreed, nodding, twirling her Willow wand between her fingertips.

Daphne stretched, "how long have we even been practising?" She pulled out her Hazel wand. " _Tempus_ " she cast. Her wand emitted a few wisps of light that looked like numbers before dissipating into the air. "I still can't cast this damn spell right!" She growled.

"You just need practice." Hermione told her kindly.

"We've missed lunch." Draco looked up from his expensive looking watch, mechanical, not electrical. "In fact it's two in the afternoon."

"The feast is around five right? Maybe we should explore around the castle a bit, even pick up Crabbe and Goyle along the way and take a wander around, we've barely explored a tenth of the castle going to and from classes." Tracey agreed standing.

They all stand and leave to explore.

* * *

"I swear it was growling." Nott tells the girls. Earlier in the day Draco had dared Nott to explore the third floor corridor. They all agreed that he had been gone less than two minutes when he appeared again walking as fast as he could without looking like he was running away.

"I told you it was a bad idea!" Hermione told him. All around them the feast was in full motion. "We were told the third floor corridor was out of bounds. Obviously whatever is there has to be there for a reason, I for one am going to forget about it. We all should." They all took a look around. Everyone around the First years was more interested in their conversations than eavesdropping.

"At least something eventful happened today at an rate."Daphne mumbled spearing her potatoes. Though not many of them noticed, she was having a bit of trouble with her spells lately.

Before anybody had a chance to reply a loud crash came from the doors leading to the entrance hall a they crashed open and Professor Quirrel ran in screaming. "TROLL! TROLL IN THE DUNGEONS!" he stopped as he reached the head table. "Just thought you'd want to know."

Immediately as the Professor fainted the whole Great Hall erupted in screams. Even though they wouldn't admit it then, all eight of the Slytherins, even Crabbe and Goyle, screamed. There was panic everywhere, all four houses got up to run. A loud cannon blast emitted from Dumbledore's wand, silencing everyone in the room.

"SILENCE!" The headmaster shouted. "All students return to their dormitories, All teachers follow me." Dumbledore finished calmly. There was a rush as all of the students started to head out to the entrance hall.

"But..." Hermione said weakly to Draco beside her. "Isn't ours and Hufflepuff's dorms near the dungeons?"  
"Might as well do as he says. We'd be stupid or a Gryffindor to go looking for a troll." Draco laughs half heartedly looking around as though the troll would be right around in the corridor outside.

 **Honestly this part of the first book always annoyed me. I understand Dumbledore may have suspected Quirrel let the troll in and knew it wouldn't be in the dungeons, but who in their right mind would send a load of school kids in the direction of one if there was a chance that it may be there? Maybe J.K.R overlooked this, maybe not.**

 **Even more honestly, first year is mostly just to establish things and build from there. Second year on is where we get into the real AU territory.**

 **Ugh I still have to think about what to write about when Hermione is petrified... Or will she be? Darkly chuckles and touches fingertips. I'm totally not making this up chapter by chapter, I do have a plan of where I want to go, there's just a lot of filler in-between. The case with anything really.**

 **Anyhow... Nobody reads these A/N's anyway but if you do you are awesome and I thank you for your continued support. If you haven't already added this to your favourites or followed, be sure to do so. If you've already reviewed... Do it again!**

 **Goodnight.**


	6. Chapter 6

The Hogwarts rumour mill was alive with many an exaggerated tale of what happened that night the troll got in, some stories were alike, telling that Potter and Weasley saved Hogwarts' resident record holder for most destroyed cauldrons in a week. Five if someone was wondering, though how somebody could blow up five cauldrons with only four hours of potions a week astounded even the Ravenclaws. A few tales told the story of Potter using some ancient magic to eviscerate the troll, others told of a lucky _Wingardium Leviosa_ that knocked the troll out with it's own club. Either way, it was the most eventful thing to happen that fortnight, that was until the first Quidditch match of the season. Slytherin vs Gryffindor.

Hermione had heard about Quidditch from her fellow Slytherins, even some of the upper years who some could call fanatics stopped by and told some of the more obscure rules and tricks, she was told of a game that involved fourteen players, four balls and a whole lot of rules that didn't make sense. No matter how much they explained, she had already made up her decision to keep her feet firmly on the ground.

* * *

"Don't you understand? Slytherin has won the house cup for seven years now! I heard from Warrington that they don't even have a seeker." Nott frowned, "At least, they never had tryouts for one."

"Maybe they got some second year in to play. I'm told that Griffindor hasn't won the cup since Charlie Weasley was in school, apparently he was brilliant."

"A Weasley? Brilliant?" Pansy asked raising an eyebrow.

"For a Weasley, that's what I heard anyway."

Silence continued on as the den wandered down to the stands, scarves wrapped tight and gloves tucked into their sleeves. The group quite liked it outside in the cold, November days, nobody else was around and they were free to explore the grounds at their leisure, even just sitting around a tree huddled around a bottle of bluebell flames that Hermione and Daphne found the spell for in a book. It was probably the best thing since sliced bread for all of them as none of the group had mastered warming charms yet to even hold five minutes, four was a stretch. Then again, warming charms were apparently third year spells for a reason. According to Adrienne they required a fair amount of concentration for the temperature and to hold the charm longer than an hour. They'd get there in the end.

The stands were roaring with noise as the bunch of Slytherins found a spot with enough people to sit. It was a big trouble finding seats for all of your friends when the entire first year Slytherin dorm had became such good friends in the past two months. Crabbe and Goyle nearly always got the short end of the stick if it came to blows, thankfully this was not the time as there was a nice long row at the front of the stands, as though the rest of the house knew they were all sitting together.

* * *

The Slyherin quidditch team flew onto the pitch, followed by the Gryffindors at the other end, the players were then announced, a loud angry few grumbles came from the Slytherin side as Potter was announced. Hermione swore she heard Draco mumbling something about telling his father.

Hermione would be lying if she said watching the sport wasn't fun. However after half an hour with the score only 40-20 Slytherin she started to get a little bored. That was until Tracy pointed out Potter.

"His broom is out of control" She shrieked. A number of the house around her looked towards the Boy-Who-Lived, with Lee Jordan announcing it on the speaker moments later.  
"It seems potter has lost control broom!" Lee gasped.

Unofficially play stopped as the Gryffindor beaters flew underneath the boy trying to catch him if he fell, only for the broom to rise higher. Flint seized the quaffle during all the confusion and scored twenty more points for Slytherin.

Miraculous the Potter boy regained control of his broom about five minutes later, Daphne told them all later that she could have sworn she saw some commotion in the staff stands the moment he got his broom cooperating again. The crowd cheered, save most of the first year Slytherins at the miracle.

* * *

Potter had caught the snitch. No, that was a lie, he swallowed it! Slytherin was absolutely livid about it for the next few weeks, but Hermione didn't care about that, she was going home to her parents in the next week. She missed them terribly, even if she didn't show it, surprisingly though, she'd been given invitations to Malfoy manor and Greengrass meadows. Even the Notts had invited her over for Christmas.,she regretfully had to decline though, Christmas was a time for family and although Slytherin had became her family, it was hard to keep up the façade that she had woven around her like a cocoon. Time would tell if it would hold.

 **A/N Next chapter: Hermione goes home for Christmas and also might just have a run in with a long haired blonde. Until next time! (Which will be 5k words long, approx already half written.)**


End file.
